Berolina Gremory
Berolina Gremory ''(ベロリーナグレモリー; Berorīnaguremorī) is the main female protagonist of Highschool DxD: Legacy. She is a devil from the Gremory clan, as well as a first-year student of Kuoh academy, together with her Queen,Ichijou Tsukino. A cheerful and bubbly girl, her dream is to be just like her distant relative and idol, Rias Gremory. Born in the prime era before it's complete destruction by Issei's final struggle against 666, Berolina is granddaughter of the current Grandmaster devil, Grandmaster Milicas, daughter of one of the current Satans, Cohen Lucifer, and the younger sister of Nemesis Gremory. She's also a member of the Imperial Seven, a group of Seven Young devils with the power to either doom or ascend the current devil society. Appearance Just like every other devil born from the Gremory clan, Berolina has long, bright crimson red hair which she usually let it loose or wrap it in a sidetail, a small string of hair on top of her head that she claims it can detect the supernatural better. She also has a buxom and curvilinear body, but for being younger and shorter than Rias at the time, her breasts are smaller, 'somewhere between D-cup and E-cup', according to Kyou. Her skin is in a lighter tone than the rest of her peers, and she originally had purplish red eyes, later magically changed to Blue-green to further resembles Rias'. During a backwashing session with Ichijou, is revealed she has some 'training scars' on her back. She usually wears Kuoh's custom uniform of white shirt, shoulder-corset cape and magenta skirt. Since the beginning of the story, she changed her attire only once, wearing Ichijou's red shirt and black sweatpants. Much for Ichijou's chagrin, she always wear stripped panties(shimapan). After the events of the Miyama Runaways Arc, Berolina now has a string of hair tinted black, remascenting from her Ludger phase, a bandaged right arm where the original one used to be and bright purple eyes slightly slitted due to her Alastor heritage. Personality Berolina is an interesting character with two completely different personalities for every situation: her default one is of a bubbly, cheerful, happy-go-luck girl with passion and confidence that borders on being obnoxious. This particular mindset usually gets on Ichijou's nerves, as she's usually the Boke (the air-headed one) of the duo, he being the Tsukkomi. This combine with Ichijou's short-fused personality makes her the prime victim of his comedy-chops, typical for the punchline of a manzai show. She is also shown to be extremely caring and soft-spoken, as well as undertandable and amicable, seeing her interactions with Ichijou about his doubts and fears of being the new host of the Boosted Gear. She also doesn't care of being seeing naked in front of her servants. However, this only furthers Ichijou's annoyance. Her other personality, however, has a completely different mindset of the original. Named "Gremory's cool Mode" by Ichijou, Berolina drops her naivete and, despite still maintaining her passioned will, becomes more focused, calm and aware of her surroundings. Alone she was able to discovers Annabelle's plans, and effortlessly spam her traps and strategies. She also becomes a lot more destructive and bloodthirsty, as she defeated several shadow clones in a blink of an eye and charged at Annabelle even with the risk of fatally wound her. With such contrasting personas, Ichijou wonders which one is the Real Gremory. However, two major character traits remains the same in both modes: Her admiration for Rias Gremory, whom she calls her heroine and wants to become just like her to the point it is lampshaded that is beyond healthy idolizing; and a hyper-sensibility regarding her hair, in which she'll enter a berserk rampage and assault whoever or whatever insulted or damaged it, regardless of the person's status or relationship with her. It is noted by Nemesis that Berolina's biggest flaw is her lack of identity, as both of these traits are connected to her Gremory lineage, and not the sense of self. Curiously enough, despite knowing him for a short period of time(even though longer than the rest of her peerage and allies) Berolina completely trusts Ichijou. Even with his insults, snarks and assaults, she sees him on a higher ground for being Issei's legacy and sucessor, however, this only further implies her obsession to be just like Rias. However, after losing her first Rating Game and surivive the events of the Miyama Arc, Berolina matured enough. Now, she searches for self-development and enlightment as herself, no wanting to be like Rias anymore, instead crafting her own path as both a Gremory and Alastor. She also developed true feelings for Ichijou, putting total trust into her and even trying to start anew their typical relationship. History Being a devil, she was born after the Great Apocalypse, making her a being of the prime era, a time before the complete annihilation of the prime human world and it's reform by Ophis and Great Red. Since the Underworld was also in reform after the great battle, Berolina was raised in the human world of the Ophis era, a world rewritten to before the complete unsealing of 666, together with her sister Nemesis and probably a staff of devil servants. Prior the start of the fanfic, Berolina abandoned the Gremory human household, stole her pack of Evil Pieces and house herself in a Manga caffe near Kuoh Academy, in the hopes to find the current holder of the Boosted Gear and members for her peerage. She has been living in Ichijou's house since his ressurection. Powers & abilities '''Immense demonic power -' Being descendant of both a former and current satan as well as current Grandmaster, a new title in the Underworld for the strongest devil of unmatched power, Berolina has an incredible amount of demonic power and potential, according to Nemesis, "only limited by her narrow-minded wish to be like Rias". She also shown to be a potential athlete. Power of Destruction The Power of Destruction is a ability that was once exclusive to the Bael clan which is called the Great King and is the highest-ranking among the 72 Pillars. Berolina inherited this ability from her mother Alice who is the daughter of Milicas, while Millicas inherited from his grandmother Venelana Gremory(née: Bael). As its name suggests, the Power of Destruction is a type of demonic energy that grants the users explosive attack power to annihilate things. Berolina uses the primary form of this ability, a giant sphere of demonic energy, as well as a variation in which she divide it into several smaller bullet-like spheres to hit multiple targets. * Null Stardust(ヌルスターダスト; Nurusutādasuto) -'' An ability which she developed during volume 6 during her Ludger phase, in which she uses small spheres of power of destruction in rapid successions, much more like a gattling gun. * '''Annihilation Nova(アナイーレーションノバ; Anaīrēshon'noba) -'' Another of Ludger's abilities, which is seem as a perfected version of Rias's '''Extinguished Star. She gathers an enormous amount of demonic power on top of her head and launched against the enemy. The resulting power is so dense and powerful it doubles as a mini black hole, sucking everything in sight and withering things at the vicinity. Alastor Lineage Daughter of Cohen Lucifer, former Alastor, Berolina inherited from him typical Alastor abilties, like super strength, super senses and sensitive sixth sense. However, she refused to use them up until recently. * Zebub Crown: Like Nemesis, Berolina has the ability to morph part of her body to of an insect's. In her case, Berolina has the ability to morph and sprout two beautiful butterfly-like wings from her lower back, enhancing her own powers and senses. She can also produce strong net-like strings from her hands and mouth, and produce sound-based illusions. The string on top of her head also becomes hyper-sensitive to supernatural waves and ill-intentions turned to her. Paimon Lineage Being descedant of the Paimon clan from her grandmother Julicia's side, Berolina has access to all the abilities coming from such clan, such as Charisma, which has the power to "attract" nearby foes and great charm for both males and females alike. Andernach System Andernach System('' ), also known as '''Devil Constellation of Annihilation', is a Style developed by Nemesis and later Berolina in Volume 8, in which incorporates the signature abilities of the Paimon, Alastor and Bael clans of devil coming from the sisters's mixed bloodline, which combined together enhances already existent techniques with each other and create new ones. Berolina seems to be still new to this style, but slowly and steatily seems to be able to control it. Regular devil magic- ' Beroliona has also the aptitute of doing simpler spells like hypnosis, like the one she casted on the Tsukino siblings to better explain her naked appearance in Ichijou's bed. '''Flight -' Being a devil, Berolina has also the ability to fly, glide and control her landing with her wings. Power Level Berolina is an highly skilled devil and a natural-born prodigy, daughter of two of the most powerful devils alive and granddaughter of the strongest devil. As such, even by standard high-class levels(1,000 on each level, total of 5,000), Berolina stands out being part of the Silver Generation of Young devils who possesses abnormal power beyond those of a normal high-class adult devil. * '''Strength: 3,350. A given ability naturally inherited by those of Alastor Blood, Berolina's strength is as powerful as minor-deities such as valkyries and grim-reapers and with enough strength to open craters on the floor, shatter walls and destroy bones. Her Power of Destruction is also the same level as her Grandfather's when he was of her age, meaning it's stronger than Rias's at the same age. * Endurance: 2,900. Another inherited ability from her Alastor lineage which strenghns her already tough body, not even bullets from the strongest rifle can penetrate her slkin although it can bruise it. Berolina is also immune to almost all kinds of poison since her Alastor lineage also provides her with her own poisonous blood which can create anticorps from it and possesses great stamina to continue to fight at her best for a extended period of time. * Speed: 500. Without her Charisma ability inherited from her maternal grandmother, Berolina's speed is average at best compared to other high-class devils. She can properly react to normal barrages of attacks but is unable to completely predict and avoid patterns and lacks in overall movement when compared to her Knights. With her Charisma skill, however, her speed skyrocket up to 10,000. * Magic: 1,300. Berolina has little knowledge of magic beyond her Power of Destruction, lacking any visible skills besides basic use of magic runes and teleportation spells. However, she can create barriers around great length of areas and even small dimensions apart from the original ones for combat, which are both high-level magic skills. * Skills: 3,000. Berolina at first relied only at her Power of Destruction and basic magic. After her Ludger-phase and training under Nemesis, Berolina developed not only better control over her Power of Destruction, but also access to other abilities of her lineage such as the Alastor's and Paimon's. She also has great knowledge about the overall supernatural world and can create her own techniques in a short amount of time once learning a new skill, cementing her as a natural-born genius. Development Who doesn't like a little change of pace? Truth to be told, Gremory was suppose to be literally a little devil, making a ruckus everywhere, cursing a lot and just doing what she wanted because "she's a Gremory, so you must obey". I actually planned her to be Ichijou's primary antagonist, both of them being obnoxious brats fighting and causing mainhem to everyone. In the end, I thought that was actually a pretty sick idea, so I changed her to be a little cute girl with a innocent admiration and lack of self-esteem. Berolina was a random name I took from the chess variation site. It was actually a good counterpart to ichijou. Trivia * Her appearance and image are based on the character Mio Naruse, from the Shinmai Maou no Testament series * Berolina is named after a chess variation with a pawn with the same name, also called "the anti-pawn". * Her "Gremory radar" is a reference to the "Youkai detector" from the manga Spooky Kitaro. * Being housed in a manga caffe for an underterminated time, Gremory also has the habit of making several references to mangas and animes. * She's the boke to Ichijou's tsukkomi. * Her caller Id in Serena's phone is "Bero-Bero", even though she still calls her 'Rina-chan' instead. * Unlike Rias, her breasts are constantly being groped by Ichijou. * Her theme song is "Golden Touch" by Namie Amuro. * Her birthday is August 7th, Which is the Japanese Star Festival(tanabata) according to Lunar calendary. * it was stated that Berolina likes her coffee with sweetener. Navigation Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Devil Heir/Heiress